


Teasing, Not Teasing

by SimplyShiori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Awkward Crush, Bullying, Jealousy, M/M, Mischief, Other, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems like Aomine keeps picking on Kise and you know how the old saying goes, "If a boy picks on you then that means he likes you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing, Not Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Diverging (just a bit) from my habitual Aomine x Kagami pairing to make this little piece here. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Please know the Generation of Miracles are toddlers and Momoi and Kagami are not.

"I didn't do it!" Aomine shouts as he stomps in anger, "Kise-kun's lying! Kise-kun's lying!" he starts to chant, louder and louder each time. Exasperated, the pink-haired teacher tsk-tsks the little teary eyed boy's feverish denials as she cradles the sobbing blonde; apparently pulled Kise's hair so hard his scalp was turning red.  
"Aomine," she says in a soft though demanding tone, he silences himself, "be kind to everyone. It's not a good thing to make your friends cry." "I know Momoi-sensei, I know," he sniffles, "but I really didn't pull Kise-kun's hair, I really didn't do it." Sighing, Momoi puts down the teary blonde, ruffling his hair just so before she does the same to Aomine with her other hand. "No more fighting you guys. Kise, why don't you go play Midorima and Mura?" Nodding the blonde runs off to his friends. Fearing punishment, Aomine starts to cry himself, "I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I really didn't do it." Momoi smiles down at him, "No more tears Aomine, just remember what I said and go play with Kuroko and Akashi okay?" "Oh-ho-kay sensei," he says in a chipping tone before he makes his away across the playground. Momoi sighs again as she slumps against the wall, watching the gaggle of toddlers playing.  
"Ryota and Daiki again?" a voice asks. She pops open on cerise eye, it lands on her red-headed teaching assistant, "Of course not," she says sarcastically; Aomine has been picking on Kise, everyday, for the last two weeks. Kagami laughs at her misfortune, "They'll learn soon, Daiki's just a bit rough and Ryota's just a bit soft." Momoi sighs again, "You get them next time, my arm feels like they're about to fall off from holding those two all the time."  
_____

"Aomine, don't lie to your teacher, did you take Kise's snack?" Momoi asks while she is once again holding a crying blonde toddler while the darker bluenette tears up."No-oo-ooo!" Aomine shouts with a whine, breaking the single syllable word more than necessary. "Ao-mine-cchi," Kise says through broken tears, "Do you hate me, is tha-hat why you-you so mean to me?" Aomine's crying grows and he ignores Kise's question, much to his carnage.  
"Alright Aomine-kun, until you learn how to behave like a good boy, you're going to go to the time out corner for three whole minutes." The little bluenette throws a fit, flopping himself onto the ground, screaming, kicking, fusing. Kagami steps in, picking up the flailing toddler and holding his little fists as he leads the reluctant one to the corner. Momoi puts Kise down, "C'mon Kise we'll get you another snack." Smiling, Kise nods and follows behind his teacher, noting a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head.

_____ 

"Mo-mo-moi-sensei Aomine hi-hit me!"  
"No I didn't!" 

"Why you rip my pay-per [paper] Aominecchi!?"  
"I didn't do that!" 

"A-ao-mi-ne pu-pushed me!"  
"No I didn't! It was accident! I didn't push him!" 

Momoi sends Kagami a weary look that says it all. _**Please** talk to that boy._

_____ 

Aomine sits cross-legged in the shade next to his favorite teacher as he picks at the wayward pieces of grass growing between the cracks in the asphalt. "Hey Daiki," Kagami says to get the little one's attention as he slides down to Aomine's level, "wanna tell me what's going on, why you and Ryota have been fighting so much?" He knows Kagami is looking at him as he shrugs and refuses to meet the eye of his teacher, his neighbor, his friend,  
"I don't know. I really don't know." Kagami furrows his brows but relaxes his face, his scowl will only make Aomine freeze up. "C'mon dude," he gives Aomine a little nudge with his fist as mirth dances in his tone, "you know you can tell me the truth. You trust me here like you do at home right?" Aomine nods as his hand now focuses on rolling a peeble around, "I really don't know what's going on Taiga-niichan." Making a non-committal sound, Kagami nods and mumbles, "It's Kagami-sensei at school remember." Aomine ignores him and frowns at the ground, "Maybe," his voice cracks, "maybe we not 'pose to be each otha' friend, me and Kise-kun." With a deep breathe Kagami laughs a bit, "Nothing is fated like that Daiki. Plus," Aomine looks up to him, "who wouldn't want to be friends with an awesome kid like you." Undisturbed, Aomine presses his forehead to Kagami's arm, "I think Kise-kun hates me."

Kise is avoiding Kuroko as if he stole his favorite toy and broke it. Kuroko is creepy to Kise, he keeps staring at him, following him, and Kise doesn't know what he's thinking therefore he does not like the light-haired bluenette.  
As he sits under the play set, eyes peeled for light blue locks, he spots Aomine and Kagami. He glares at the two when they laugh, tiny hands gripping onto the bars with all their might.

Nap time approaches and, as usual, Aomine is the first kid out, snoring and drooling because everyone knows he stays up too late ( _I can stay to 10 o'clock 'cause my Daddy said so_ ). He sleeps in the mat between Akashi and Kuroko, unconsciously reaching for the redhead who shys away from the touch, a light line of irritation sitting on pale features as he furrows his brows and kicks Aomine to roll over when the teachers aren't looking. Kuroko watches this in amusement, the spectacle never ceases to amaze him, as Aomine mumbles something, it's about throwing marbles this time, and Akashi rolls on his side to face away from them both.  
It is rare for Kuroko to sleep during nap time, he instead watches his friends and classmates and teachers (who are usually speed walking in and out the room doing adult stuff). Everything is normal, Momoi goes to get lunch so she leaves Kagami in charge. Kagami (who probably played basketball deep into the evening) falls asleep at the desk. What's weird is seeing Kise sneaking out his mini cot, blue marker in hand. Even stranger when he uses it to scribble on the back wall. His actions hit the pinnacle of abnormal when he creeps his way to a sleeping Aomine, slowly uncurling those pudgy tan fingers, and going to place the marker in it. 

"What are you doing Kise-kun?" 

The blonde toddler jumps, so startled, he drops the marker on the ground. The little clatter makes him turn to see if Kagami-sensei was awake (he wasn't), before turning to Kuroko with a nervous smile.  
"Ah, Kurokocchi," he whispers, "what're you doing up?" Kuroko stares at him with such a nice empty look Kise wonders if he's truly awake. 

"Why have you been getting Aomine-kun in trouble Kise-kun?" 

Face scrunching with hatred, Kise doesn't even try to hide his disdain. "Because this is the only way to get him to look at me." Staring blankly, but actually surprised, Kuroko tilts his head, "Aomine-kun does see you Ki - "No he doesn't," Kise says in a venomous hiss. "All he ever see is you," - _Play basketball with me Kuroko!"_ -and sensei - _"I drew this for you Taiga-I mean Kagami-sensei! It's me and you and Akashi and Kuroko playing basketball! Will you put it on your fridge!?_ \- and Akashicchi - _Let's play one again, I'll get you this time!*_ \- and that's it. He never sees anybody else and I want Aominecchi to see me because I, I," tears gather in his eyes. 

"Do you have a crush on Aomine-kun?"

"I....I..." 

His question never gets answered, Momoi-sensei walks back into the room and catches the blonde red-handed.

_____ 

_"I think Kise-kun hates me," Aomine says, to which Kagami raises his brow. "Why you say that?" Aomine shrugs again, "Because he keeps picking on me," he looks up to Kagami, "it hurts Taiga-niichan, I really wanna be Kise's friend. I...really like Kise." Kagami takes note of the faint blush on his cheek and grins before ruffling his hair. "Don't worry Bud, it'll work out soon." Aomine laughs at the playful antic, Kagami does too._

_"If you like Kise-kun so much, why don't you tell him?" Aomine burps loudly as the two sit on his living room floor, "Can't, I asked Taiga-niichan and he said I should be romantic. Plus," his voice lowers, "I don't think Kise likes me, he keeps getting me in trouble with Momoi-sensei." Kuroko shrugs, not really knowing what to say, "Okaa-san said if someone picks on you then they like you." Aomine laughs, "That's not true Tetsu, that doesn't make any sense! If you like someone shouldn't you be really nice to them and give them stuff and junk like that?" Kuroko looks down at his juice box before sending a tiny smile his friend's way, "I guess it doesn't." Aomine grins, "Of course it doesn't!"_

**Author's Note:**

> *I picture Aomine trying to be Akashi at checkers (because Shogi is too hard for Daiki)  
>  I bet they all would be cute little sweeties but little rolls of annoyances at the same time. Thanks for reading Every-Other-Day Story #11 (I'm starting to lose track of this lol).
> 
> Ja ne!


End file.
